Power rangers Acceleration
by WestlyKing
Summary: General Havov is back and with a new plan to conquer earth. Justin has been working on new powers to give to 5 individuals worthy enough to hold the power. Now it's up to Jessie, Alex, Jared, Amilia, and Jennifer to finally finish what the Turbo Rangers Started.
1. Power Rangers Episode 0:Epilogue

Power Ranger's Acceleration

Hello and welcome to Power Ranger's Acceleration, this story feuture's a few old character's and some new one's but there will be a new legendary battle, redone and a new team-up of Forever red, Legends blue, Black attack, The Power of green, Yellow is better, Blossoming Pink, and White Fight, which are all just as you can guess one ranger team up stories. So enjoy as I bring to you a new group of ranger's who put the pedal to the metal, and who rev there engine's up into high gear, they are Power ranger's Acceleration.

 **Disclaimer:I do not own the name of Power ranger's or old character's from past show's, All Power ranger's are property of Saban and ''Disney'', and ''Nickelodeon''. I do however own the new team and the story idea's.**

Chapter 0:Turbo's resurfacing

(Theme song) _In a heavy rock beat...and away_

 **Accelarection burnn out and spin**

 **Vrooom Vrooom**

 **Power ranger's Acceleration Goooo-**

 **With the burn of oil and the roar of an**

 **engine**

 **They go into action with no hesitetion**

 **x2 Power ranger's Acceleration Goooo-**

 **Vrooom Vrooom**  
 **1 Fire Red, 2 Police Blue, 3 Dumpster Green, 4 Loader Yellow , 5 Wind Pink**

 **Power ranger's Acceleration Goooo-**

 **Vrooom Vrrooooom**

 **(The sound of a tire squeling)**

 **-End-**

Location: A desert

Time: 4:45 AM

Date 1/10/21

"Wow your even slower than I remember Elgar." Called a tall built caucasian man, with a blue t-shirt and blue jeans with blue vans, his hair was dirty blonde and cut into a short also had two big blue guns in his hands, firing at the creature named Elgar.

Elgar summoned a blade made out of cards.

"You know your alot more annoying as an adult blue turbo ranger." Called elgar as he swiped at the man. The man dodged and flicked his wrist to reveal a turbo morpher.

"Shift into turbo..." Called the man before a blue light enveloped him and he appeared in his ranger form "Mountain Blaster Turbo power!" He called finally as the blue turbo ranger.

"Wow it feels great to be back, now Elgar tell me how did you survive the z-wave wipe out?" Questioned Justin as he aimed his blasters at elgar.

"Cant keep a good villian down can you?" Asked Elgar jumped into the air and slashed down his blade, he hit justin, and Justin cried out in pain as sparks of energy erupted from his suit.

"I can finally fit this and now I can feel the pain worse, man being an adult suck's..."

"Ehh you know...I have something to look for, my uncle Havoc has ordered me to find it and your in my way." Called elgar in a bored voice.

"Havoc, he's alive too?" Asked Justin as he raised a blaster to Elgar.

"Yeah and you can bring those two pretty cars you got hidden away." Said Elgar forming a new sword in his free hand.

"Well only one way to find out." Said Justin as he pulled his glove to his helmet, "Hey Rocky I need you."

"YOU are more than capable of taking this clown out, but fine, Shift into Turbo Red Lightning Turbo Power!" Called Rocky as a red light washes over him.

"What your not the red Turbo ranger." Called Elgar as he backed away slowly.

"Ellllgarrrr!" Shouted an angry voice "Quit fooling around and get what we came for!" Shouted General Havoc.

"Ehh yes sir..." Said Elgar.

"Alright Gearhead's go." Called Elgar as a group of ten robot's that we're all black aside from the gold circuit all over there bodies, and there vizor's that we're blood red. There weapon was a blaster that was mounted onto there left hand.

The Gearhead's ran and surrounded Rocky and Justin.

"Let's go, Turbo kick!" Said Rocky as he destroyed 5.

Justin meanwhile backflipped to avoid the remaining gearhead's who were blasting him in a circle. However since he backflipped just before they fired they ended up shooting each other, completly destroying themselves.

"Huh...where did Elgar go?..." Asked Justin

"I don't know?" Said Rocky powering down

"Well look's like he took what he came for." Said Justin also powering down.

Justin and Rocky went over to inspect what was taken and were horrified by what they saw. Amidst the rubble from where Elgar was searching for an object was a chest.

Inside the chest there were two thing's one a letter from Zordon, and the other blueprint's for new ranger power's, however part of the page was missing only the design's for red, blue, green, yellow, and pink were still intack.

"Well whatever the other ranger's are we just gotta hope that there not truly evil." Whispered Rocky going over the blueprint's.

"Hey should we read this letter?" Asked Justin holding it in one hand.

"Let's hold off it's been almost 20 years since Zordon passed but we need to gather the others. As a matter o' fact i'll gather the other's you put this new ranger team together, ok?"Asked Rocky as he closed the trunk and traded paper's with Justin.

"Uh...h sure why not, plus this will give me the chance to do something i've always wanted to do." Said justin getting into a hidden Storm Blaster.

"Oh and what's that?" Asked Rocky in a mocking tone as he got into Lightning Cruiser.

"Lead a team." Shouted Justin as the roar of Storm Blaster's engine filled the desert morning.

-1 year later-

Location:Stone Canyon

Time: 6:22 AM

Date: 1/10/22

An african american teen wearing a red hoodie with the hood pulled over his head (to conseal his face) black cargo pants and all red vans on casually strolled down the street. He was listening to Ace Hood's: Brother's Keeper as the rain fell softly, he wasn't bothered. It was his first day of school that day and he was starting his sophmore year.

"Im my brother's keeper, and thou shall not cross each other in the name of jesus, and thou shall not speak about it and go against your people..." Sang the boy as he walked pass the bus stop.

"Hello." Called a girl wearing a pink shirt with black rose on it, capri's, and a jean jacket. She held an umbrella in one hand and a phone in the other.

"Man I'm sick and tired of this bullshit..." Sang the boy continuing to stroll past.

The girl just sighed and continued to wait, checking her phone for the time seeing that it was only 6:22 and the bus was supposed to be there at 6:20.

"Well it would have been nice to have some ..company." Whispered the girl to herself as she turned on Chivalry is dead by Trevor Westly.

A Tall boy in a blue trench holding a boy umbrella in one hand and a briefcase in another walked towards the girl. He had a very stern look on his face as he aproached the girl in pink.

"Holy shi..." Said the girl as she turned around to see him stoned faced staring at her. She was scared and nearly tripped had it not been for the boy grabbing her arm.

"You need to be more careful." He said in a calm but harsh way.

"Ye...yeah sorry for screaming, it's just that..." She was at a lose for word's because she didn't want to be rude.

The boy let out a sharp breath and then said "It's fine..." He paused looking for something to say "Hello my name is Alexander Grimmoire, you can call me Alex and who might you be?" Asked Alex.

"Oh me..." She held her hand out "Im Jennifer Hernendez nice to meet you." He takes her hand and they shake hands.

-END-

 **Well hope you enjoyed this intro chapter took alot of thinking and planning but it's here. Also incase your wondering yes there are gonna be lots of team up episode's that come later i wanna break this up into two season but im not making it a stupid "SUPER" season which sadly Nickelodeon has been doing for what 3 seasons now AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Sorry (bows to audience) Well that's it for now and for the preview.**

Preview:

Alex and Jennifer are attacked by gearheads and are saved by Justin. Justin think's he's found two possible candidates. The boy in red is revealed and we get a few more cast membe...i mean rangers.


	2. Power Rangers Episode 1:Accel-larate

Last time on Power Ranger's Accelaration...

An african american teen wearing a red hoodie with the hood pulled over his head (to conseal his face) black cargo pants and all red vans on casually strolled down the street. He was listening to Ace Hood's: Brother's Keeper as the rain fell softly, he wasn't bothered. It was his first day of school that day and he was starting his sophmore year.

"Im my brother's keeper, and thou shall not cross each other in the name of jesus, and thou shall not speak about it and go against your people..." Sang the boy as he walked pass the bus stop.

"Hello." Called a girl wearing a pink shirt with black rose on it, capri's, and a jean jacket. She held an umbrella in one hand and a phone in the other.

"Man I'm sick and tired of this bullshit..." Sang the boy continuing to stroll past.

The girl just sighed and continued to wait, checking her phone for the time seeing that it was only 6:22 and the bus was supposed to be there at 6:20.

"Well it would have been nice to have some ..company." Whispered the girl to herself as she turned on Chivalry is dead by Trevor Westly.

A Tall boy in a blue trench holding a boy umbrella in one hand and a briefcase in another walked towards the girl. He had a very stern look on his face as he aproached the girl in pink.

"Holy shi..." Said the girl as she turned around to see him stoned faced staring at her. She was scared and nearly tripped had it not been for the boy grabbing her arm.

"You need to be more careful." He said in a calm but harsh way.

"Ye...yeah sorry for screaming, it's just that..." She was at a loss for word's because she didn't want to be rude.

The boy let out a sharp breath and then said "It's fine..." He paused looking for something to say "Hello my name is Alexander Grimmoire, you can call me Alex and who might you be?" Asked Alex.

"Oh me..." She held her hand out "Im Jennifer Hernendez nice to meet you." He takes her hand and they shake hands.

Today on Power Ranger's Acceleration...

Hello and welcome to Power Ranger's Acceleration, I wanted to let you all know that some things such as the location will only now be used for when the really important stuff such as emotional scenes, major fights, flashbacks ect...anyway without further ado the real first chapter...

 **Disclaimer:I do not own the name of Power ranger's or old character's from past show's, All Power ranger's are property of Saban and ''Disney'', and ''Nickelodeon''. I do however own the new team and the story idea's.**

Chapter 1:Accel-larate

(Theme song) _In a heavy rock beat...and away_

 **Accelarection burnn out and spin**

 **Vrooom Vrooom**

 **Power ranger's Acceleration Goooo-**

 **With the burn of oil and the roar of an**

 **engine**

 **They go into action with no hesitetion**

 **x2 Power ranger's Acceleration Goooo-**

 **Vrooom Vrooom**  
 **1 Fire Red, 2 Police Blue, 3 Dumpster Green, 4 Loader Yellow , 5 Wind Pink**

 **Power ranger's Acceleration Goooo-**

 **Vrooom Vrrooooom**

 **(The sound of a tire squeling)**

 **-End-**

"so um...im new to this town and i was wondering if..." Said Jennider to Alex. She paused when Alex saw movement out the corner of his eye. He moved to infront of Jennifer incase the figure was hostile.

"Show yourself..." Said Alex the rain now coming down harder imparing his vision. He put one arm behind him covering Jennifer, while pulling out a silver and blue gun shaped like a car, complete with 2 wheels.

"Wha...what is that, are you a cop? You look like a cop. And why do you have a GUN?!" Asked Jennifer stepping back alittle in fear.

Suddenly a tall built man wearing a black leather jacket, with blue pants, and blue vans walked out from the shadows. He looked alittle shocked and then let out a frustrated sigh.

"Where are they? Hey Alex come with me for a minute." Called the man holding a strange device that looked like a silver DS.

"Yes sir!" Said Alex as he put his weapon away and began to follow the man."So Justin what were you looking for?" He said continuing to follow Justin.

"I got a report from Alpha that there was a group of Gearheads in this vacina..." Justin was stopped when Jennifer screamed. She was being dragged away by two gearheads.

"Ahh let me go, let me go..." She protested to the robot soldier's."Somebody...help!"

"Aww crap..." Both of the males called running after her.

The boy in red realized when he was alittle ways away from that weird girl, that, he dropped his schedule for school. So he walked back to the bus stop when he saw the girl screaming and being carried away by robots. Ugh what a weird morning he was having.

"Hey get back here with...with...that girl i dont know you...you...robots?!" He called running towards them. He was stopped from moving when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"What are you doing you idiot you cant go after the gearheads they will kill you!" Said Alex pulling him back.

"Whats your name kid?" Asked Justin.

"I dont know you why should I?" Asked the boy moving away from the two. He tried again in vein to run after the girl but this time he felt the cold steel of a gun barrel aimed at his head.

"Look im not here to hurt you, but i need you to listen very carefully." Said Alex while turning the boy around slowly.

"Now..." Justin began "What's your name?" Asked Justin Lowering Alex's hand.

"Jessie." He replied angerly.

"Ok Jessie I need you to ask you a few questions." Said Justin in a serious tone. He looked at Jessie and pulled out a silver device with a key slot on the left side of the device. It had a red stripe going down the center, two buttons marked 'MORPH' and 'ZORD'. Along with the device was a key that fit perfectly inside the key slot.

"What's that some kinda broken key slot for a car?" Jessie questioned holding it and getting fmiliar with it.

"No it's called a morpher. It grants you the powers from the morphing grid. Now if I gave you this morpher and you became a Power Ranger, would you except it and the massive responsibility it entales?" Asked Justin quite quickly.

"You mean this little thing can help me save people?" Jessie said while staring in awe at the morpher.

"Yes, it can." Called Alex who was running towards the Gearheads.

As he ran he Called "Drive, Forward and Accelarate" wavind his hands into wheels, then punched the air forward with his right hands fitting his key perfectly into the key slot, and finally push the 'morph' button.

A blue light shone and a ghostly figure of a police car sped up from behing Alex. The car crashes into him by forming a blue full spandex suit with white gloves , shoes , collar. There was also a white belt with the blaster that Alex held earlier, and on the front of the suit was a car wheel divided into 5 sections going from red to blue, blue to green, green to yellow, and yellow to pink. From the wheel was a desing off black lines seperating his limbs. Then a helmet appeared over His head fitting perfectly in with the suit design, it resembled the Turbo Rangers helmet as far as the top and mouth areas go, the visor was shaped like the grill of a police car, and was chrome with a black underside which was used as the seeing part of the vizor.

"Power Rangers Accelration Blue, Police" Shouted Alex pointing two fingers into the shape of a gun and lowers his hand.

"Woah..." Whispered Jessie silently looking at his own morpher in awe.

"Be careful Alex, this is a larger group then your used to." Called Justin wishing him luck.

Alex nodded and began to ran, gaining more and more sped, ultimatly becoming a blur.

"So Jessie do you accept? If you do this morpher will lock onto your DNA and you will have to assume the powers at a moments notice." Said Justin waiting patiently for the teens response.

 _ **"Well it does'nt seem like a bad thing, but I dont know if I could risk Anastasia's life like that?"**_ Thought Jessie pensively.

Jessie stands still for a moment still unsure of what to do.

 **-End-**

 **To be continued Next time on Power Ranger's Accelaration!**

Wow thanks to all of you who read this and to those who have commented ( add names for epilouge). Sorry it's so short. Please if you have any positive or constructive critasism it would be greatly apreciated. Who so far is enjoying this power rangers story of mine, it's my first one and i really love this franchise. I would also like to mention that i will do one episode with the turbo rangers joining the accelaration rangers. Sorry if this end of story thing is not as good as it usually is but im tired and it's late. Westlyking O.U.T.


	3. Power Rangers Episode 2:Day of the pig 1

Power Rangers Acceleration

Chapter:3 Day of the Pig part 1

It had been a few days since Jennifer and Jessie joined with Justin and Alex. Being a ranger still was tricky getting used to but Alex filled them in quickly. They all sat around a table at lunch during there second week of school.

"And this button here is obviously for calling your zord." Said Alex in his usual stern tone.

"Yeah honestly this is a lot to take in." Responded Jessie with a pained look of confusion on his face.

Jennifer sat listening intently to every word coming from Alex's mouth. "So when do we get to see this 'command center' of Justin's?" Asked Jennifer trying to chime in.

"Well…" Began Alex when a pale, gorgeous, green eyed girl walked over to the group. She wore a yellow and orange stripped sweater, with tight black skinny jeans and black flat closed toed shoes. A yellow headband holding back long blonde hair. She spoke with a heavy Australian accent.

"Hey Jess," She said looking at Jessie. "Sorry was I interrupting something?" She asked still looking in quickly cut off by Jessie.

"Oh not at all Amilia. We we're just discussing some of the math homework we were given in Mr. Stewarts class." Responded Jessie giving Alex a look.

Jennifer who was still observing the scene was next to ask a question. "So who is this girl Jess? Your girlfriend?" Asked Jennifer in a mocking tone, while poking a finger repeatedly into Jessie's arm.

Jessie looked a little flustered but shock his head. "She's a real good friend of mine. Alex and Jennifer meet Amilia. Amilia meet Alex and Jennifer." Said Jessie looking back and forth between his new friends and his old one.

"Its nice to meet both of you, I'm Amilia, Jessie's friend, and cousin." Chimed in Amalia as she shook both Alex and Jennifer's hand.

Alex and Jennifer both looked in shock at Amilia words.

"Aw Ami did you have to tell em that so soon? It's just gonna confuse them." Said Jessie shaking his head. Amilia frowned and picked up a piece of lettuce from Jessie's salad and flicked it onto his face. "Wow so I came all the way from Angel Grove to be at school with you again and, your so embarrassed by me that you don't tell people anything about me?" Said Amilia faking an expression of hurt.

All of a sudden the three Rangers communicators went off. "What was that beeping noise?" Asked Amalia, looking around confused. The Rangers shrugged and said "I don't know?" and ran off in the same direction.

Amalia looked on as they raced away to some unknown location. "What was it you couldn't tell me Jess?" Asked Amilia in an intrigued voice running in the Rangers direction.

 **Location: Stone Canyon high quad**

"Run everyone, evacuate quickly!" Commanded Jessie as he and the others got all the students out of the area. Once all the students had left Jessie shook his right hand slightly to the left revealing his morpher, Jennifer and Alex followed suit. Then all three commenced to do the hand motions required to morph and in a flash of red, blue, and pink lights the Rangers stood morphed against the monster of the week called 'DumpPig'.

DumpPig had two dump truck wheels on his shoulders, and a black visor over his eyes. He resembled a bipedal pig with two huge meaty arms, that had shovel like attachments for hands. His snout was completely made of metal, and the rest of his body was a discolored pink.

"You better leave quietly or else…" Shouted Jessie, cracking his knuckles. "Yeah big and ugly we don't have time to waste on you!" Shouted Jennifer materializing her Acceleration Bow. Alex stood and said nothing as he withdrew his Acceleration blaster.

"Oh yeah just try and stop me!" cried DumpPig as he ran and became a speeding golf cart sized dump truck. As he did he went after Jessie and scooped him up, but before he could get away Jennifer and Alex shot him both with energy arrows and laser beams respectively.

"Ow, your gonna pay power brats. Screamed DumpPig as he was forcibly made to release Jessie from the force of him speeding, causing the disoriented red ranger to stumble into his teammates." Gearheads arise!" Called DumpPig as he threw three gears into the air. They broke into five equal parts, and then transformed into a squad of five Gearheads, five for each ranger.

"Well I guess you could say we have a 5:1 ratio." Remarked Jessie earning grunts of annoyance from his fellow teammates.

Gearheads tried in vain to blast Jessie who simply back flipped out of danger. A pair came running after him and he easily dodged blast after blast, in turn sending return fire from his Acceleration blaster. The final two tried to attack him from the front and behind, but Jessie summoned his Acceleration blade.

It was a broadsword that had a guard they resembled a sports car grill. The hilt was slender and easily allowed for both hands to hold it weight. The hilt also had a steering wheel going around it.

"Alrighty then…" began Jessie charging his sword by spinning it at its hilt. " Who's first?" he finished just as his blade began to flow bright red. Both Gearheads advanced, and Jessie slashed the one directly in front of him dispatching it rather quickly. While there was still some energy left he spun the blade, using the wheel to enhance its rotation speed, and trusteed his sword backwards into the final gear head.

Alex was fighting off his attackers much more effortlessly. He grabbed an attacking gh and tossed it overhead, blasting it in the head. Two more came to try and take him out and he simply blasted both of them with deadly precision in the head as well. Finally the last two tried blasting at him repeatedly.

Alex fed up with the constant firing in his direction summoned his twin Acceleration eagles. One in each hand. They're shaped like dessert eagles, with police sirens going along the left and right side of each blaster respectively. He began focusing his energy from his connection to the morphing grid, and when fully charged let a barrage of blue energy bullets fly, annihilating his remaining two." Piece of cake." He muttered.

Jennifer was having far more difficultly than the boys. Her gh's all assaulted her at once which didn't give her room to fire her bow. She eventually dematerialized it, summoning instead her own Acceleration blaster.

Jennifer wasn't much of a fighter and was still getting used to the power she was granted as the pink ranger. She Incorporated her dance moves into her attacks making for a weird, but effective combo of a ballroom dance. She accomplished this by grabbing a gh and making it dance with her.

She shielded herself from any fire with the Gearhead she literally held captive. And when the time was right blasted a gh. It took Jennifer alittle longer and when she was ready she called out "One, two, three, one, two, three…now!" and blasted the last gh she was dancing with in the chest point blank.

The three regrouped, finding DumpPig gone with no indication of which direction he could have possibly gone. "Ok guys let's go find somewhere and power down." Said Jessie as he and the others walked into an empty locker room. Demorphing in a flash of red, blue, and pink.

Unbeknownst to the Rangers a shocked Amilia watched on and smiled saying, " Jessie is a power ranger!" excitedly trying to contain her volume.

 **Location Earth orbit General Havoc's ship**

DumpPig sat in a bowed stance as he awaited his master's next order.

"Sir, those Rangers will be expecting to see me and, and I need more soldiers Sir. These new Rangers are going to be a bother." Said DumpPig still bowed in an angry voice. General Havoc sat on his ship's bridge that allowed for him to control it remotely. Without making eye contact he looked down at his creation and said "Well fix it." As calmly as one could.

With that he turned to a tall French man who had blue eyes. He wore a lab coat and a pair of white gloves. Along his hair was a stripe of grey hair along perfectly young black hairs. He had a handsome face albeit a little misconstrued from the goggles that he wore.

" …" began General havoc as he turned to address the scientist "how much longer do you think you'll need?" he finished while in his human form at the moment that made him look a man in his late 30 with dark skin. He still wore his outfit of white and silver.

"Not much longer Sir. They will be ready very, very soon." Commented the Doctor as he turned to a table where two morphers sat. One black, and one white.

"Excellent." Commented General Havoc with a sadistic grin on his face.

THE END

Hope you all enjoyed or rather are enjoying this Power Ranger story. This is just one of at least 4 I plan to make. I had the honor of having Perrythebrave (if you don't know who that is he is an amazing writer who wrote such stories as Power Rangers Skyward Force) read my first chapter, and I now know that I need to work hard for this story to take off.

Moving on…

 **Next time on Power Rangers Acceleration!**

Amilia confronts the Rangers about being the Power Rangers. Meanwhile DumpPig wrecks havoc and the Rangers are just outclassed when he gets energized by an energy serum. Can the Rangers cover there tracks and ground DumpPig?


	4. Power Rangers Episode 3:Day of the pig 2

Power Rangers Acceleration

Chapter:4 Day of the Pig part 2

 **Last time on Power Rangers Acceleration!**

The Rangers face Havoc's newest monster DumpPig. He's a whole lotta pig for our Rangers, but he ran away before they could finish roasting him. Then Jessie's friend, Amilia, discovers our hero's identities. Can they stop DumpPig without revealing the truth about who they are? Find out today on Power Rangers Acceleration!

 **Location: Stone Canyon High Boys Locker room**

Jessie, Alex, and Jennifer all sat around in the boys locker room of Stone Canyon high. They had demorphed, and were waiting for the coast to be clear to let Jennifer out discretely. Not wanting to be caught since there was not a single minute that no one walked by, Jennifer took a few items from Alex's locker. " Eww! Didn't you have anything less…sweaty?" Asked Jennifer as she quickly shed her ruse as a boy taking a whiff of her now smelly pink blouse.

Amilia casually walked over to the group with a confused face. A smile plastered on, and said " Umm…so what happened here?" She looked them all in the eyes as she waited for someone to make up an excuse.

" Uhm, da…well…we uh, were uh just looking for…Alex's shirt?" Stated a confused Jessie picking up Alex's discarded shirt. " Right…you sure you weren't fighting a bipedal pig?" Commented Amilia to the shook of the others. Jessie was the first to tell her otherwise.

" Ami…that's ridiculous." Alex was next with his usual stern voice saying " Were here looking for my gym outfit." Finally Jennifer chimed in saying " If we were the Power Rangers then why would be here everyone knows the Power Rangers are adults."

Amilia not even slightly convinced whispered " Guys it's fine your secrets safe with me." Finished Amilia doing the hand motions the Rangers use to morph. As she walked away Alex turned to there leader Jessie. " We need to do something about her." And walked away as the bell rang for there next class.

 **Location: 'The Garage' Sub basement**

Justin had just heard from Jessie that Amilia found out about them being Rangers. He was currently in the command center portion of the Garage, and was thinking of a solution to there problem when he looked over and saw the last two morphers he had constructed.

" No that wouldn't be a good decision." Said Justin who was fiddling with the yellow morpher. As he was further thinking of ways to defuse the situation before it got out of hand, a loud siren noise blared indicating a monster was on the loose. A giant widescreen monitor with footage from all over Stone Canyon showed DumpPig in the town plaza digging up the concrete, and tossing it at civilians.

" Ranger's this is an emergency, DumpPig is wrecking havoc at the plaza. Get there immediately!" Commanded Justin who was speaking to the teens via his original communicator.

 **Location: Stone Canyon Plaza**

The Rangers utilized a teleportation function on there morphers, putting them a few yards away from DumpPig. The monster was too busy digging which gave the three an opportunity to help get everyone out. Expect for a hiding Amilia.

" I knew it." She whispered softly to herself. Amilia stared in awe as the three morphed.

" Ok Alex I need you to lead while I go and hide. Make sure to stay safe." Whispered Jessie as he accel sped to a perfect hiding position, cautious to not let DumpPig hear or see him. Once Jessie was in position he signaled for the blue and pink ranger's to flank DumpPig from his side's.

DumpPig heard them, and immediately scooped a huge chunk of concrete. The concrete was then held, and spun at the two approaching Rangers. Hitting them hard in there midsections. Alex and Jennifer let out howls of pain, as they were sent flying. They both flew across the room, there suits giving them some protection from the sheer brute force of the attack.

Jessie couldn't reveal himself yet. He had to wait for DumpPig to be unable to see him once he was ready, because he only had one shot at his plan. The plan was for the others to distract DumpPig while Jessie struck him from behind. However it was falling apart very quickly.

Back at the 'The Garage' Justin had an idea. One he thought he would probably regret. He pressed a button on the console holding the remaining morphers, and charged the yellow one. After it was powered on he had alpha teleport him to the battle. His position was right behind where Amilia was hiding.

" Hey." Whispered Justin getting Amilia's attention. She jumped and almost shrieked if not for Justin covering her mouth. " What are you doing here Mr. Stewart?" Asked Amilia rising to her feet. Confusion written on her face.

Justin pulled the morpher out of his pocket along with its key. " Amilia I have a big favor to ask of you…" Began Justin.

Back at the battle the Jessie had found his opening and jumped from his hiding place slashing down on DumpPig. His blade made solid contact with DumpPig's back sending an eruption of sparks flying all around. The monster fell making the ground around him to become a crater. Jennifer and Alex both ran over to Jessie putting a hand on one of his shoulder each.

" We did it guys!" cried Jessie as he hooked his arms under his friends armpits to give them some support. As they began to walk off DumpPig got up and said " Not quite ranger's!" ramming his fist into the ground causing a small earthquake. It rocked the ranger's off there feet, to which DumpPig got up. Walking slowly towards the ranger's.

DumpPig scooped up concrete, and buried the teens under a mountain of upheaved concrete. " Jessie what do we do?" Asked Jennifer struggling under the weight of the displaced flooring. " I… don't know… if… we could… get to our blasters… then maybe…" Trailed off Jessie who was losing his breath quickly. Alex hadn't said a word, since he was out of breath and struggling with what little air he was able to take in.

Before all the ranger's gave up hope they saw something that made them all want to cry for joy, if they were able to cry for joy. Before them stood a yellow ranger with her special weapons. Her suit was similar to Jennifer's as it had a skirt. Her helmet visor was shaped like a loading truck grill.

In each of her hands were two shrunken, dump truck shovels. She accel sped around the Rangers removing the rubble effortlessly. Once that was done she helped all three Rangers up. Pressing the side of her helmet she revealed her face. " Amilia!" Shouted the other three. Amilia smiled and pressed the side of her helmet again covering her face.

The others didn't have another moment to ask any questions as DumpPig was charging at the team at an alarming rate. Before he could however Alex quickly drew his Acceleration Eagles, nailing solid hits.

"Ahhhh!" Cried DumpPig who was severely weakened already before falling to the ground exploding. Amilia demorphed first. " Can I just be the first to say…that was incredible!" Shouted the yellow ranger. The others demorphed as well cheering along with her. It was short lived as Dr. Lacross came and injecting a piece of DumpPig's arm with a strange liquid. This caused the meaty piece of deceased flesh to form a new DumpPig who grew to be the size of a skyscraper. The ranger's all re-morphed and immediately called Justin. "What do we do Justin he's huge now, and more complicated." Cried Jessie and he and the others re-morphed.

"Don't worry guys. Help is on the way!" Said Justin through the com system. Justin entered a command into the center's main computer, which is where he spent most of his time. " Jessie call for the rescue racer, it's your personal zord. Since there isn't a green ranger yet you can't form the Acceleration Zord."

Jessie nodded and ran to in front of DumpPig and said " Summon Rescue racer." pressing the 'zord' button on his morpher. After that from the under ground basement under the command center, revved to life a fire red sports car with a sword attached to the back.

Jessie jumped into the cockpit. Once inside he became to fiddle around with the controls.

"Ok have I to find a weak spot." Called Jessie. He was nervous since he had never driven, or for that matter used a zord, however Justin uploaded info on how to drive the zord through his helmet.

"Hello my name is alpha and I'll be guiding you." Announced the robotic helper.

"Jess, your zord steer like you'd expect." Said Justin getting anymore doubt out of the yound mans mind.

DumpPig ran at the zord, however jessie moved the zord just in time even nailing a punch from the right hand while jumping above DumpPig. While he was down Jessie charged the power sword to maximum and striked.

"There above thats how to beat him!" as he jumped above the pig once more. "Jessie you can pierce through his head." Alpha then chimed in.

"Jessie call for the Acceleration saber." Jessie did so and a saber fell from the sky. RR caught it's weapon then flew over DumpPig. As it did so the red ranger called out " RACING SLASH" drilling through DumpPig ending him.

 _ **Later at the command center**_

" Great job ranger's , you did awesome." Said Justin who sat at his computer eating a slice of veggie pizza. He had bought the team pizza for there successful mission.

" So…its just…us…4?" Inquired Jessie between bites of his meat lovers pizza. Finishing his food and swalloing, Justin began "No a good friend of mine has a son who will be transferring to your school from Angel Grove next week. He's young, around my age when I first became a ranger."

The others were interested but chose to just continue there celebration on there first victory. Question's could wait till the morning.

 **General Havoc's ship**

"Sorry sir…there were…complications.?" Said Dr. Lacross as he knelt down.

"What do you suppose we do first it was one, then three, now there are four!" Shouted Havoc angrily " Dr. Lacross why do you think I hired you?"

Lacross sat there thinking for a moment and finally said "Because I work for the Rangers leader, and I came up with the idea to destroy him."

"Exactly, but more importantly…you gave me results," Havoc calmly stated with a grin.

"Now how much longer until they're ready?" he added motioning toward the black and white morphers.

"In just one month time it shall be completed, but I implore you to just be patient I am giving them an advantage over the Rangers and the encryption is much harder to crack." Replied Lacross showing the new features he planned to add.

Havoc turning to the side watches as the screen shows the rangers being slowed down and beaten to the ground.

"I call it Deceleration, and all we need are two humans to use the powers." Said Lacross as he saw a smile creep along his master's face.

Havoc turned to face the earth and thought 'Soon Rangers your time, and this planet's will be up' finally making plans for his next attack on earth.

-End-

Thank you all for reading hope you enjoyed and as always dont forget to send me feed back i like responding to pm. If you have any questions just let me know.

 **Next time on Power Rangers Acceleration:** The rangers keep an eye out for a new student who will be there final memeber. General Havoc also launches his latest scheme by sending out a new monster who kidnaps humans for a sinister purpose.


	5. Rewriting some things

Hey just letting you guys who have been waiting know...i realized there were alot of mistakes with my story. Namely that i forgot to write and post the chapter where jen becomes a ranger...whoops. Also the language was very confusing upon first read. Just because i wanna give you the story i literally think about all the time, im willing to make you wait just a little longer. So im going to rewrite the first two chapters...write the Jennifer Chapter...and i can leave the rest...there fine the way they are.


End file.
